The compound semiconductor devices had been found useful application for display and communication products etc. More particularly, the GaN based compound semiconductors have received much attention because of the blue light emitting ability and its high efficient photon emitting function. The GaN based compound semiconductor is direct band-gap materials with high efficient energy-transferring rate and has wide band-gap distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,422 has proposed a manufacturing method of GaN based compound semiconductors, wherein crystalline GaN based compound semiconductors are specifically used to manufacture light emitting diodes. However, the crystalline GaN based compound semiconductors have the problems of high cost and low yield.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing method of GaN based compound semiconductors with lower cost and higher yield.
To achieve the above object, the manufacturing method of GaN based compound semiconductors according to the present invention comprises the following steps:
(a) vapor-growing a first amorphous and/or polycrystalline compound semiconductor layer over a substrate by the formation In.sub.x Al.sub.y Ga.sub.(1-x-y) N (0.ltoreq.(x,y).ltoreq.1.0000, and (x+y).ltoreq.1.0000), at a thickness of 0.0001-10.00 um, and at a first growing temperature between 180-1100.degree. C.; PA1 (b) vapor-growing a first additional amorphous and/or polycrystalline compound semiconductor layer over said first compound semiconductor layer by the same formation, but with or without same parameter, at a thickness of 0.0001-10.00 um, and at a second growing temperature between 800-1200.degree. C.; PA1 (c) vapor-growing a second amorphous and/or polycrystalline compound semiconductor layer over said first additional compound semiconductor layer by the same formation, but at a third growing temperature lower than said second growing temperature; PA1 (d) vapor-growing a second additional amorphous and/or polycrystalline compound semiconductor layer over said second compound semiconductor layer by the same formation, but at a fourth growing temperature higher than said third growing temperature.
Moreover, the manufacturing method of GaN based compound semiconductors according to the present invention can further comprises the following steps:
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: